


Treacherous Heart

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Tokyo Babylon, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:32:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Subaru would never leave Kamui, but he can't stop thinking about Seishirou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treacherous Heart

**Author's Note:**

> The 'Tokyo Babylon' cross over elements are very slight. Can you spot them?

He turned slightly, his eyes as alert and alien as a cat's. Kamui missed nothing, if he was interested. 

"What is it?"

I knew better than to remain silent. The silence would make him miserable. 

"Seishirou-san," I admitted, knowing Kamui would hate the sound of our hunter's name. Our hunter. I thought of him as such, since he was hunting both Kamui and me, yet it felt like a lie. Seishirou-san might be hunting both of us, but I could feel his attention fixed upon me. Perhaps it was simply, because he was the first to receive my virgin, vampire blood, but I feared there was more to it than that. "There's something strangely familiar about him. I thought so from the first..."

I didn't need to finish the statement. Kamui knew only too well what I was speaking of. The first time Seishirou-san had met me under the sakura tree. The first time the two of us had shared blood, trying to take it from each other. 

"If only I hadn't left you alone that night," Kamui murmured. It was an often voiced regret. If only I could share it. "If only I'd killed that man, before he laid a finger on you."

"Kamui, it's not your fault," I said. For once, my words were utterly sincere. "Quit blaming yourself for my..." Once again, my tongue deserted me. Quit blaming yourself for my weakness? Quit blaming yourself for my obsession? Quit blaming yourself for my betrayal? Every possible statement seemed true. Kamui was loyal to me, Kamui would never leave me, but part of me was slipping away into a spell of seduction and sakura, which wore away at my strength. Part of me wanted to let Seishirou-san catch me, even though I would always flee, for Kamui's sake. 

"You sound almost human, when you say his name," Kamui murmured. Tears glimmered in his violet eyes, giving them an unholy brightness. How I loved him, my fierce little brother of the night, with all his fragile strength. "It's as if you want him to destroy you!" The tears fell, sliding down his cheeks, as he looked at me in heartbroken reproach.

I took him in my arms, hugging him, as if I could protect him from everything, including my treacherous heart. "I'll never leave you," I promised, willing it silently not to be a lie. It would never entirely be a lie. Out there, somewhere, though, the sakura beckoned.


End file.
